Flying Back to the Future
by lindoriel
Summary: The A-Team somehow manage to arrive in the future...now what in the blue hell do I do with them? Mild swearing. Chapter 5 coming soon!
1. Stone Squirrels Are No Fun!

I don't quite know what it was that made me want to write an A-Team fanfic or where this utterly stupid plot came from. I'm pretty sure it was fuelled by spending the first half of my life wanting to be Murdock and the next half realising that this ambition had, without my knowing, already been achieved. I might not have the leather jacket, baseball cap and receding hairline, hell I'm not even a man! Nevertheless inside my head lurks the mind of a sane man pretending to be insane to hide his sanity from those unfortunate enough not to share his insanity. If ya catch my drift…….

Anyway hope you enjoy the story and I'll try and update as soon as I stop being lazy!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the A-Team characters. I do however own me……..I think……….

* * *

'God this is boring………'

'Oh my GOD this is sooooooo boring!'

'Damn it, my one day off in the whole bloody week and I get pestered into going to a bloody garden centre. Stupid mum and her crazy obsession with garden ornaments. I swear if I see another painted gnome with a fishing rod or another stone Bambi I'm gonna take a sledge hammer to it.'

Out aloud though I said a completely different thing……

"Mum, we've been here for 2 hours. How much longer can you stare at these things? Plus you know, the whole plants mixed with my hay fever is gonna turn real ugly if we stay here any longer."

"What do you think about this?" My mum said completely ignoring my pleas and picking up a little stone puppy. I bit my bottom lip to stop from exploding. In a very low, calm voice I started to explain,

"You picked up the exact same statue an hour and a half ago. I told you that it was sweet and that you should take it. You didn't think it was small enough to fit between the lavender and the carnations. Mum, we've been round this garden centre 5 times now. I'm pretty sure you've looked at every pebble and piece of bark in this place."

"Yes I know, but maybe it would fit in." She moved it around in her hands. "No actually it probably won't." Laying it back down on the shelf, she looked up at me "I can't see anything else that I'd like. Maybe we should go home."

Relief washed over me. Finally, I got to go home and enjoy the rest of the day lying out in the back garden sunbathing. Now I know what you might be thinking. Spending the only day I get off lounging around in the sun when I could be doing something far more thrilling with my time sounds like a pretty stupid plan. But hey, I'm lazy and actually seeing the sun in Scotland never mind it being hot enough to lounge under is a very, very rare thing. So I make the most of it while I can. Anyway back to the story.

Without another word I headed straight for the exit. My mum started to follow me too until I heard those infamous last words. "Oh wait a minute." Suddenly like a flash she was down crouching by a group of little stone figures. "I haven't seen these before!"

'Damn it!' I thought to myself, 'And I was so close……that's it! No more, I am so outta here.' I walked over to my mum as she sorted through all the little stone frogs and squirrels and said in a very resolute tone of voice,

"Okay I'm going home now!"

"Okay"

"That's it?" I could barely keep the look of shock from my face. My mum drew her eyes away from inspecting a fairy statue long enough to give me a little puzzled frown.

"What do you mean 'is that it'?" Her eyes went from me back to the figurine "You could have gone home whenever you wanted to. I didn't force you to come here."

I just stood and stared at her, my mouth gaping open. How could she….I mean…….honestly…I just…….man, could that woman frustrate me! I tried to speak but nothing came out of my mouth, she'd just flabbergasted me. I also became strangely aware that I must have look like a fish out of water, standing there with my eyes bulging out my head and my mouth opening and closing silently. With a large sigh I gave up defeated. Turning away from my mum I headed towards the exit without a word. Just as I reached the gates I heard my mum's voice shouting from behind me.

"Oh and when you get in can you hang out the washing?"

I paused for a moment and then walk out of the gates without a reply. Luckily for me though the garden centre was only a fifteen minute walk from my home. Cutting through one of the fields I walked along one of my favourite paths. It was pretty well worn down by the constant use, winding down through field after field. My nose started to itch but to be honest I'd been tempting fate all day by hanging around plants so I wasn't surprised when I started to sneeze. As the sneezing fit took hold and I'd started to wish that I'd taken along more hankies, I heard a strange humming sound coming from the distance.

Looking up I could make out a small aircraft flying across the fields with a large stream of smoke bellowing out behind it. I watched, fascinated, as it slowly began to descend, coming closer and closer to where I was standing. What was fascination though, suddenly turned to fear as I realised that the plane was heading straight for me, the sound of its propeller becoming almost deafening. For a second before I hit the ground I could've sworn that I heard a frantic voice shouting about the no smoking sign being illuminated during landing. As my shoulder and head both hit something incredibly hard and jagged I began to think that it was a very stupid thing to say, as the plane was already smoking, but all those technicalities fell away with the propeller blades into darkness.

* * *

Okay that's it. My first chapter is up. So what do ya'll think? Nice little authentic insight into my boring old life. Well apart from the aeroplane, but that doesn't happen often…… 


	2. Close Encounter of the A Team Kind

Yeah! I've written the second chapter and in record time for me too. I'm still not exactly sure where I'm going with this (I never plan ahead!) but if you have any suggestions or ideas then they'd be most welcome….as long as there not from Cat…….no offence honey!

* * *

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?"

'What the……is that me thinking that or someone else speaking?' The complete blankness had started to slowly be replaced by THE most excruciating headache I've ever had. Lots of little dots and swirls of colour flashed through my head, along with a whole load of pain. I tried to swim up through it, focusing on regaining use of my limbs and opening my eyes. The voices around me started to become clearer though no less confusing.

"I think she's unconscious. She has a nasty looking scrape on the back of her head. Probably fell and knocked herself out."

"Okay let's take her back to the plane. We may need to get her to a hospital."

Suddenly all I could feel were huge solid arms lifting me up. Everything, even the darkness, seemed to spin. I could hear what sounded like a faint jingling of metal, like chains.

'What the hell is going on?' I tried to say it out aloud but for some reason my mouth didn't seem to be working. A sudden panic gripped me. 'Who the hell are these people? Were they the ones that nearly crashed into me?' I wanted to struggle, to scream and escape from whoever these people were who firstly, tried to kill me by landing on me and now wanted to abduct me. With a huge effort I managed to open my eyes a little.

The bright sunlight sent a searing, blinding pain which managed to push the headache a notch or two up on the unbearable painometer. I made a little yelping sound as I tried to concentrate on the looming, shadowy figure that was carrying me. Slowly the shape began to form into a face with dark brown eyes and a wide-ish nose. Something glittered around his neck, shiny and bright. The face scold down at me with a strange look of annoyance mixed with concern.

"Hey Hannibal, I think she's starten to wake up." The voice was harsh and deep and unmistakably American. It's also oddly familiar………and who the hell is Hannibal? I closed my eyes and opened them again, focusing back on the face.

'Oh my God!' I screamed in my head, though it never quite made it off my lips. 'I'm dreaming……..I'm dreaming………this so isn't real………' I tried to escape; feebly squirming in his arms in an attempt to break free of his grip. I began to kick my legs and he dropped me to the ground. I groaned as my body hit the grassy floor. The adrenaline was coursing through me now, making my muscles feel like they were on fire. I tried to scramble up onto my feet but for some odd reason I seemed to have lost all sense of balance. I began to fall over again and two strong pairs of arms grabbed me from either side and slowly laid me on the ground. A calm voice very close, spoke to me.

"It's alright, don't be frightened. We're not going to hurt you. You just need to sit down for a second."

I blurrily looked in the direction the voice came from. There was a man in a light brown suit kneeling next to me. His tan was darker than his jacket, making his blue eyes and his white molars stand out even more. I shook my head in disbelief. If this wasn't a dream then I don't know what was. I tried to speak but my mouth just opened and closed, and again making me oddly aware of the fact that I must look like a fish.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves!" I dragged my eyes away from the man to my left and focused on the person standing in front of me, silhouetted by the sun. He was wearing dark grey trousers and a checked shirt with a lighter grey jacket on top. His white hair seemed to pick up golden highlights from the sun, making a radiant halo around his head. The faint smell of tobacco drifted towards me. "I'm….. John 'Hannibal' Smith" I finished off for him. Everything went quiet around me. The man's face was completely expressionless. Then suddenly he grinned,

"Nice to see somebody knows my name. Though if you don't mind me asking……how exactly did you come to know it?"

I stared up at him for a second, the complete bewilderment no doubt clearly written on my face. Turning to the man kneeling beside me I stared straight into his eyes. He squirmed a little, obviously uncomfortable under my scrutinizing eyes.

"And you're Lieutenant Templeton "Face" Peck." Face's eyes nearly popped out of his head with surprise. He began to open his mouth, a question forming on his lips. But before he could ask I turned away and looked towards the large figure on the other side of Hannibal.

"And you're Sergeant Bosco BA Baracus, and……..where's Murdock?" I started looking around for him. Hell you'd think that if I were dreaming I'd at least have my favourite character in it, right? I heard a voice chirp up from behind me.

"Hey, I'm right here!" He was standing right behind me. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. He was wearing almost the exact same clothes that he always wore; a brown leather jacket with beige trousers and a baseball cap.

"Ah there he is, Captain HM Murdock! Hey is Billy the invisible dog with you?"

"Na," Murdock smiled back at me, seemingly unfazed by the question. "I had to leave Billy at home, can't take him on the long flights."

"Hey Hannibal, how come she knows so much about us. She even knows the name of that crazy fool's dog!" BA's voice seemed a little edgy making it sound even more threatening.

"I don't know BA, but I was just thinking that myself. Would you care to enlighten us?" The question was aimed at me, and emphasized by a sweeping motion he made with his cigar.

"Because you're the A-Team!" I said it a little too enthusiastically which made my head throb even more. I paused for a second, trying to push out the pain to form a coherent answer. "And I'm not sure if I'm dead or if I'm dreaming……..or if I'm just going insane……." At this point I couldn't help but giggle, which made my stomach turn, "……but you're here and I'm pretty sure I'm either going to throw up or pass out……or both!"

Out of the three options my body chose number two. I quickly crawled over to one of the bushes and after a brief second of resting I said hello again to my breakfast.

* * *

Anyway that's chapter 2 down. Hope you like it and fingers crossed chapter three will be up in no time! 


	3. Beware of the Wild Haggis

Hey hey, maybe I'm not so lazy. Well no that's a lie, I'm lazy with all my other fics, I must just have a better feel for this one. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one and as always reviews are welcomed and encouraged, just like gifts of Jack Daniels………

Authors Notes: I've changed my name for all extensive purposes but Kilmarnock is a real place, though I have slightly altered the geological layout. There is an old watchtower close to my house, though it isn't on a hill but next to a golf course. Having it on a hill just seemed so much more appropriate.

* * *

After emptying the contents of my stomach all over a bed of clover, with Face being the perfect gentleman and holding my hair back (as all good men should), I turned around to the concerned looks of the team.

"Well that was lovely……." Pushing my hair back with my hands I touched a warm, tacky patch at the back of my head. Wincing in pain I pulled my hand out and looked at my blood coated fingers. "Something tells me that this isn't a good sign!" I showed my hand to Hannibal who frowned.

"You're suffering from a concussion. We'd better get you back to the plane. Can you walk?"

"With a little help I'm sure I can. I live pretty close to here, about 10 minutes away."

Looking around I tried to find my bearings. Off in the distance I could see the old tower that marked the way into town. It stood in a solitary watch on the hill over looking my neighbourhood. I pointed to it, "See that old building there, my house is just beyond that."

Turning while shielding his eyes from sun, Hannibal looked at it and then back to me. With a grin he nodded his approval.

"Perfect! Face, Murdock. Would you like to help escort Miss……?"

"Millar." I replied, a little hesitantly. "Elaina Millar."

"……Miss Millar up the hill to her house please." Taking me gently by the elbows Face and Murdock raised me to my feet, each one placing a supportive hand either side to stop me from falling over. "And if it's okay with you, we'd like to stay at your house for a while, until we find an alternative means of transport."

"Eh, yeah…..sure. I can't see why not." Other than the fact that you're all fictional characters from an 80's TV show! Well the last bit I obviously didn't say aloud. For some odd reason I don't think it would've went down too well.

"Coronal, could I talk to you for a moment……..in private." Murdock slowly started to let go of me, and I found that I was now being supported solely by Face, who deftly slipped his arm around my waist before I realised what was happening. He gave me one of his brilliant smiles while slyly eyeing me up like the last meat pie in a butcher's shop window. Ignoring him I and turned back to Hannibal and Murdock, straining my ears to hear what they were talking about. I managed to make out most of the conversation.

"What's the matter Captain?" Hannibal's face would've been the picture of concern if it weren't for the faint flicker of a smile that crept onto his lips.

"Well Coronal, I don't mean to alarm you but I'm afraid for the safety of the team. You see sir," At this point Murdock leaned in closer to Hannibal, his voice dropping so low that I involuntarily leaned forward to hear it too. "It's the haggis!"

"The haggis?" Hannibal sceptically raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes sir. I read about them once. They're nasty little critters, like a cross between a mutant rat and a toupee. They attack anything with these sharp, vicious little teeth. They'll strip the flesh right off of your ankles, sir." Murdock's face was filled with anxiety. Hannibal just nodded, taking a moment to think.

"In that case Captain, I want you to be on the lookout for any incoming attacks."

"Yes Coronal!" After a brief salute which Hannibal promptly returned, Murdock ran ahead, his eyes sweeping over the area for the elusive haggis. BA shook his head in despair. With a chuckle Hannibal turned back to the rest of us,

"Let's go."

As we started to walk up the hill, I became more than a little grateful for Face's support, though I would never have said it out aloud. The effort of putting one foot in front of the other surprised me. I must have taken a harder hit to the head than I had thought. Wait a minute, I was seeing the A-Team. If it was a hard enough knock that I was hallucinating about them, well then it's miracle that I was still alive.

After a few minutes of silence, Hannibal fell back to walking on the other side of me. Dumping his cigar stump on the ground, he took out another full length cigar from his pocket and lit it. Biting off the end, he took a long draw of smoke before speaking.

"So where abouts in Scotland are we?"

"You're in the south-west, just outside a town called Kilmarnock." I paused a second, wondering how much I should snoop.

"Before I knocked myself unconscious, I noticed that your plane looked pretty battered up. What happened? Were you attacked?" As it is the A-Team I was expecting some amazing story about a close escape from a bunch of mafia drug dealers involving grenades, machine guns and an anti-aircraft missile made from a bit of old pipe, some tin cans and a stick of dynamite. What I got was slightly less exciting.

"No, we got caught in a storm heading back from a museum in Berlin. Our plane got hit by lightning. Were lucky we made it out with our lives this time Hannibal." I watched as Face's attention was quickly drawn from Hannibal up to the looming tower in front of him.

"Hey, that reminds me. I thought I told you I wasn't gonna be flyin nowhere. Next thing I know you're pulling me out of an aeroplane. I'm tellin you man, I ain't goin back in no plane." BA walked up to Hannibal his fists clenched, looking ready for a fight. Hannibal considered him for a moment and then turned to the watchtower. "Well BA, I don't think there's any chance of that happening. The planes totalled." Intrigued Hannibal walked around its base, his eyes taking in every detail. Pointing to it with his cigar he grinned.

"I like this, it's got character."

"It's real old too." Murdock replied, climbing out from one of its old, crumbling windows. Everyone jump at his sudden appearance. After recovering from the shock, BA growled,

"Hey fool, don't go jumpin out on us like that!"

"Sorry big guy but I was watchin out for you. I was making sure there weren't any haggis hiding in there, waiting to ambush us." Again his eyes started darting around wildly, searching for any movement in the grass. I heard myself speaking up.

"I wouldn't worry about the haggis; they're not smart enough to think about hiding in there. Plus they wouldn't be able to get inside, on account of them having one leg shorter than the other." Everyone stared at me completely puzzled.

"It makes running around the hill easier!" I said it in such a matter-of-fact way that everyone apart from Murdock continued to stare at me, puzzlement giving way to more concerned looks. Murdock just nodded his head vigorously as if it all made perfect sense.

"I think we had better get you back to your house." Tightening his hold on my waist, Face looked down into the town. "So where do you live?"

"That's my house there, the one closest to us." From where we were standing I could see straight into the backyard. I noticed with some relief that my brothers car wasn't in the driveway. The washing wasn't out either which meant that my mum wasn't back from the garden centre.

"Whew, it's okay nobody's home."

"And that's a good thing?" Face scanned over my house not looking too impressed.

"Yeah well you try to explain bringing home four wanted American soldiers who nearly crash landed their plane into you."

"She has a point." Hannibal gave a little shrug of his shoulders and after a brief second of consideration, he swept his hand out towards the house.

"Shall we?"

"By all means….." Now the whole reality of the situation was kicking in. As we walked down towards my house I realised that by the end of today I was gonna be in a lovely white padded room, sucking soup through a straw and holding heated debates with the voices inside my head. Ah well, at least I wouldn't have to do the washing…..

* * *

Anyway, I need to go ponder on what to do next. Hopefully a good idea will pop into my head soon, and if not? Well let's just say that you may get another update round about next year sometime. Crossed fingers for that bolt of genius to come soon………. 


	4. Home, Sweet Home

Well I wouldn't say that I got a bolt of genius, it was more like a mild buzz of inspiration. None-the-less it's enough to get me through this chapter, and there might even be enough residue to finish off the next chapter too. Here's hoping……

* * *

Winding up the crazy paving driveway to my lovely stained glass door, which everyone apart from me seemed to stare at in appreciation, I tried to shake Face's arm from my waist and digging into my jeans pocket, I searched profusely for my keys. A little jingle sounded deep from the bottom of the pocket.

"Need a hand?" Face asked with a little twinkle in his eyes that said exactly what he was thinking. I glowered at him; the last thing I wanted was that randy little devil's hands in my jeans. He flashed another toothy grin and turned to Hannibal who was standing next to a pair of stone boots that had little blue flowers spilling out of them. I wasn't very keen on my mum's garden ornaments but I had to admit, the boots were pretty cute. Murdock was leaning down beside the stone cocker spaniel at the foot of the steps.

"I see you like garden statues." I knew that Hannibal said it as an observation more than an inquiry, but I answered anyway.

"No, my mum collects them. Sort of a hobby." I deftly fished my keys from the bottom of my pocket and unlocked the door. Opening it, the alarm immediately went off, blaring it's incredibly annoying and noisy warning. Rushing inside, I quickly typed in the security code. The alarm stopped as abruptly as it had started.

"Nice security system you've got there." Face walked in directly behind Hannibal and headed straight for the keypad. Hannibal went to one of the sensor's that was fitted snugly into a corner wall. He studied it, waving his hand over the moving red light.

"Infra red trigger mechanism……..must have been very expensive."

I shrugged. I wasn't sure how much mum had paid for it, though I'm pretty sure it wasn't that expensive. Though considering the security of the 80's I could understand why they were all so impressed. Then it dawned on me. How was I going to explain to them that they weren't in the 80's anymore? Murdock rushed inside and headed directly up the stairs.

"Make yourself at home." I muttered under my breath as I walked though to the kitchen. The others piled in after me, filling up the room and making it almost unbearably crowded. I headed straight for the freezer and after a somewhat fruitless search for frozen peas I came out with a bag of mixed vegetables. Sitting down on one of the chairs, I placed it tentatively on the back of my head, wincing as the cold plastic touched my tender flesh.

"Let me take a look at that." Hannibal walked up behind my seat and pushed my hand away. Brushing my hair aside he searched lightly over the wound. "It's not very deep but enough to have caused a concussion. Shouldn't need stitches, if you'll let me I'll clean it up for you."

"Thanks, but I need to get changed first." My jeans and shirt were streaked with mud; the collar of my t-shirt was stiff with dried blood. I wanted more than anything to take a shower but given the present company that didn't seem to be such a good idea. I got up off the chair, my head spinning from the sudden movement. I gripped the back of the chair to stop myself from swaying and then began to weave my way out of the kitchen.

"Here let me help you……" Face stepped forward to help me but I declined his offer with a shake of my head.

"No it's okay, I can manage." I turned to BA and Hannibal who were both watching me intently. "There's some food in the fridge if your hungry and the keys to the garage are hanging up next to the back door. I'm sure you'll want those."

"Excellent! Thank you very much mam." Hannibal clamped another cigar from his pocket between his teeth and started to light up. I was about to tell him that there was no smoking in the house but I quickly decided against it. What did I care? It was a dream, that's all. This whole thing was a big, all be it realistic dream and the minute I got upstairs and was fast asleep in my bed the sooner it would all be over. With that thought stuck firmly in my head I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my bedroom. Shutting the door behind me like a barrier against the world, I fell on my bed and curled up into a foetal position. Tightly closing my eyes and like Dorothy, but without the red slippers, I started to wish for home.

Fatigue washed over me and found myself drifting off into the haze of sleep quickly. The aching of my body seemed to dissolve into warm, fuzzy cotton wool that filled my limbs and made them heavy. It felt like my head was floating off the pillow. I gave a happy little groan, and considered that after waking up from this dream I would write a sonnet in dedication to my much beloved bed. A shadow fell over the warm light that was shining on my closed eyelids and the floorboards by the bed creaked. It would be Andrew, my brother, wanting into my room so he could play American football on the Playstation. I rolled over and pulled the covers up over my head.

"Andrew, you can play the computer if you want, I'm not that bothered. I just want to lie here for a while." My voice was slightly slurred but I didn't really care, I was just so in love with my bed and it's warm sheets. I was pretty sure I could live out the rest of my life just lying in blissful unawareness curled up between my mattress and covers.

"Who's Andrew?" The soft voice questioned almost inaudibly through the buzzing noise that vibrated in my head. I opened my eyes and squinted up at the towering figure blocking the light. After a few seconds the face came into focus.

"Aw fuck!" I tried to scramble up out of my bed but crawled back to far and fell off the edge, landing on the floor with a thud. Murdock ran round and knelt beside me, putting his hands on my shoulders and pulling me up into a sitting position. I looked up at him and couldn't stop shaking my head in disbelieve.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" I kept on saying it over and over again, this couldn't be real, I had to be dreaming.

"Are you okay?" Murdock brushed back some of the hair that had fallen onto my face and stared at me, his big brown eyes filled with concern.

"No!" My final 'no' was filled with desperation. "I'm not alright! My head hurts and my body hurts and I'm having a dream that I can't wake up from and it hurts too." I looked Murdock and he looked straight back into my eyes. Then I noticed something peculiar. He was wearing a kilt, my brothers' kilt in fact.

"Why are you wearing my brothers' kilt?"

He shrugged and grinned. "The little hamster begged me to put it on." He pointed to the sporran that hung off his shoulder like a handbag.

"That's a sporran, and you're meant to wear it around your waist not over your shoulder." Why was I explaining this? It was pointless. Everything was pointless. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the increasing build up of tears that were gathering behind my lids. It didn't work, I was so frustrated and confused and…..well scared shitless. I felt one lonely tear slide down my cheek which was quickly followed by another.

"I'm gonna get Hannibal, you need to see a doctor." I opened my eyes to see Murdock scramble up off the floor, with as much dignity as you can in a kilt, and head for my bedroom door.

"Your right" I mumble almost incoherently. "I do need a doctor, because I'm insane…..I'm absolutely, completely, totally and utterly insane. YOU'RE NOT REAL! But I'm talking to you, and I can touch you, and feel you, and hear you, and see you." Now I was babbling wildly, my hands flying around in wild gestures. Murdock stood frozen at the door, watching me with an expression that was half fearful and half intrigued.

"It's all a dream." I said it to reassure myself but it did the exact opposite. This was real…..they were real. I started to laugh, the kind of desperate laugh of people who are crazy and know it. Murdock walked towards me and sat down quietly at my side on the floor. I leaned my head to rest against his shoulder and an almost comforting smell of gasoline and old leather washing over me. It was funny but the feeling of his leather jacket and the barely audible sound of his breathing brought me the reassurance I needed.

If this was a dream, then why not go along with it? There's nothing to lose…..I'd forget half of it when I woke up anyway. And it's the A-Team, guaranteed fun and excitement or your money back! And if it was real? Well then I'd just have to accept the fact that crazy things happen to people, to expect the unexpected at all times and just because it's implausible doesn't mean to say it's impossible.

I opened my eyes to the Jack Daniels poster on my bedroom wall and felt my heart harden with a new determination. I was going to cope with this, no matter what it turns out to be, and I was going to have fun while I did it. First step, make a tank out of my brothers new car and blow up my old college. A wicked smile crept onto my lips. This was defiantly going to be interesting!

* * *

EDIT: Next one coming up soon, I promise. Would hate to have this wind up as one of the many neglected, unloved and unfinished A-Team fics. Plus I've got sequels in mind...


End file.
